


Watching the Clouds

by roo17



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, OOC, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They loved to watch clouds, it was their favorite past time. So it only made sense that it should be the last thing they did together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Clouds

The sky was blue, the most beautiful blue Law had ever seen in all his life. The sun was warm against his skin, but not too hot, and the fluffy white clouds that passed by became their entertainment. Beside him, also laying in the luscious green grass, was Luffy, who smiled brightly and pointed up excitedly. "That one looks like a baby alligator!"

Law looked over and stared at Luffy, took in that radiant smile and lit-up eyes. He himself let out a soft smile, something he didn't do often. When he received no response, Luffy looked over at his friend. "Hm? Something on my face?"

"No," Law answered, his smile growing in the slightest. He reached out his hand, and Luffy took it without hesitation; lacing their fingers together loosely. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Luffy chuckled before he focused back on the clouds. "Oh! Oh oh oh, look, Law! That one's a polar bear!"

"Well, what do you know. It is a polar bear. But that one over there looks like a lion."

"Ohhh, I see it! That is so  _awesome!_ " They continued for several more hours, just lying beneath the sky and soaking up the sun's warm rays as they watched animals of every kind fly through the air. It was peaceful, made them believe they were in their own little world.

It was their own peace of heaven.

* * *

It was muddy and cold, Law stared up at the sky, noticing it wasn't as blue this time around. Gray wisps were frequent, but he payed no attention to those. He only focused on the few fluffy clouds that managed to come into his line of sight. He gripped the hand in his tightly, and the hand squeezed back just as hard.

"See anything yet?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Not yet," was the quiet reply he received. They continued to search for any animals among the clouds almost desperately, until finally Luffy pointed towards a specific cloud with a trembling finger. "Got one. That one's a cat."

"I see it," Law said, his lips twitching into a small smile. His eyes picked up the figure of a monkey to his right, and he motioned in its direction with a nod of his head. "Monkey, just over there."

"Shishishi, looks like it's playing with symbols. Oh, wait. Right there, you see it?" Law looked to where Luffy was pointing, furrowing his brows when he couldn't pick out what the male was seeing.

"I don't… What is it?"

Luffy looked over at Law with a brilliant smile. "It's us."

Law felt heart rip in two when he felt Luffy's grip on his hand weaken, and ever so slowly he turned his head to look over at Luffy. He had a serene smile on his face with a single tear running down his dirty face. Law's grip on his boyfriend's hand tightened and he focused back on the clouds above. To where Luffy had pointed last. To last cloud he ever saw.

Tears pooled in Law's eyes and ran down his own dirt-covered face as small sobs left the man. He could see them in the clouds, just as Luffy had said. Holding hands just like they always did. "I see it," he whispered, between sniffles. He nodded several times, swallowing hard as he tried to get his crying under control. "I see it, I see it."

He closed his eyes to burn the image of the clouds into his mind so he would never forget them, to burn the image of Luffy's serene smile into his thoughts. He managed a small, shaky smile. "I love you."

But this time, there was no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OH GODS I'M SO HORRIBLE I'M SORRY. But yeah. Oh, as for the ending part, it took place on a battlefield. They signed up for the army, where Luffy was fatally wounded. The war ended, so it was quiet on the battlefield (which, in my mind, was muddy and cold), and Law decided to lay with Luffy until he took his last breath, and they did the one thing they loved doing together. Watching the clouds.
> 
> …did I break your heart yet? 'Cause I think mine broke.
> 
> Your shy ice elemental,  
> ~»roo the psycho«


End file.
